A plate holder of this type comprises a holder base having, on a first side, a contact surface, which extends along a contact plane. A license plate rests on the contact surface when it is placed on the plate holder. Arranged on the holder base are two guide rails extending parallel to each other, between which the license plate can be slid in an insertion direction for arrangement on the contact surface. In a position arranged on the plate holder, the guide rails hold the license plate on the holder base.
License plates may nowadays have, for example, radio frequency transponders (also called “RFID tags”), which can be read out by a suitable reader by inductive coupling and are configured to exchange data with the reader (using, for example, so-called “Near Field Communication”, for short “NFC”). If a license plate is to be arranged via a plate holder on a metal object, for example a metal housing of an industrial plant, a switch cabinet or the like, the metal object may impair the communication properties of a radio frequency transponder of this type if the radio frequency transponder comes to rest too close to the metal object.
It is therefore necessary, in a plate holder of this type, which is to be used for attachment of a license plate having a radio frequency transponder on a metal object, to leave sufficient space between the contact surface and the metal object in order to reduce as far as possible an impairment of the communication properties of the radio frequency transponder.
However, if a plate holder is too far from the object to which it has been attached, this can lead, for example, to the clothes of a user getting caught on the plate holder or a user bumping against the plate holder, which may possibly entail a risk of injury and is therefore to be avoided for the purposes of a safe working environment.
A plate holder for a license plate is known from DE 197 43 405 A1, in which a plate can be arranged between guide rails on a contact surface. The plate holder of DE 197 43 405 A1 is designed to arrange a license plate on a line.
In a plate holder known from DE 20 2011 000 569 U1, a license plate is arranged on a base body 2 by means of rivet connections. A radio frequency transponder, which can be read out electronically, is arranged on the license plate.